Heffie Fanfiction (Third Chapter)
by Peeta's Burnt Bread
Summary: Katniss lays in the meadow and suddenly hears voice and recognizes them instantly. Haymitch and Effie kissing and smooching, complementing and gentleness. Is a new romance starting?


**Chapter 1**

As I march through the icy snow, just before the District fence, I stop, as I hear a voice. "Don't worry, no one can see us here" A man. But he doesn't seem to be addressing me. I stay still to hear more. "But I'm not dressed properly," Her voice has the exact voice me and Gale used a we said "May the odds be ever in your favor!". It is very feminine which gives a hint of who it could be. "And what if people are hiding around and watching us?" I can see who they are . That isn't possible! Haymitch and Effie. Why is he holding her close to his body clutching her waist? Since when does his voice seem so calm and un-drunk? I lie down so they can't see me. "I love you Effie, you know that, right?" Says Haymitch as they start kissing each other for as long as I think is long enough. Effie pulls back, saying "Yes I do know it, and that since you quit drinking for me." And gets back to her kissing.

After several days of not understanding the situation I saw, I decide to go see Ripper and ask about Haymitch, which Effie has mentioned _Since you quit drinking for me._ which sounds impossible. "Well hi there Katniss! How's everything going?" Asks Ripper. "Oh, nothing, really. I just came here for something. Not beer." I say to Ripper. "Holy cow! I forgot to tell you this! If that's what you want to know I think. Haymitch has stopped buying liquor from me and if it continues I'll lose my business!" Tells me Ripper looking terrified. "Well, that is exactly what I wanted to ask you, about Haymitch. I overheard him with Effie and-" I stop. Ripper isn't of trust, and what if Haymitch comes back to drinking and Ripper tells him all? I look at my 'watch' and decide it's time to go. "I got to go now Ripper! I hope you'll get your business back though!" And I go.

**Chapter 2**

While wandering around in the victors village, I see Haymitch on his outdoor stairs. "Ha ha! Yeah, sure! I'll come over at eight. Kiss!" Who is he talking to? I walk towards him so I can see what he is doing. "Hi Haymitch! Good morning isn't it?" I say just to catch his attention. "Hello there Sweetheart! Why are you so happy?" He gently asks me stuffing something in his pocket. I sit beside him on the stairs to see closely what exactly he was doing. "Oh, you know, just came from Peeta's and had cheese buns. Great times! What were _you_ doing?" I ask him to really know who he was talking to. "Oh, I was talking to Effie about how I can't wait for the next games!" He tells me. What a disgusting liar. I can see it_ in his face_. "Is there something going on between _you two_ perhaps?" I say gently and curiously. "What are you talking about little slug?" As he teases me. "I saw you two kiss days ago. And now you were talking on the _phone_." I tell him sternly. "_No_!- Okay, yes we are dating but _shut up_." He tells me confused for some reason. I'll ask him everything I _need_ to know until I know all. "She influenced you! She told you to stop drinking! What the heck is with you to listen her?! I don't recognize you anymore! Think about your niece who always laughed when she saw you drunk! Okay, it was maybe bad for her to see you _pole-dance _while drunk and stuff, but still! Come back to yourself!" Screaming at him. "Listen Sweetheart" I cut him off. "I'm _not_ telling to start drinking again! Just don't let her manipulate her! You know her, right? You know what she'll do!" "Now go away! Leave me alone! I love her and _you_ won't keep me from it!" He shouts at me back. I go away back into my house running.

**Chapter 3**

Entering the house, I light a fire in the fire-place and sit on the couch. I over-think the situation that just has happened. "What was that Katniss? Leave him alone! This is none of your business anyway!" Shouting out loud at myself. My hands turn into fists. I grab the phone and call Haymitch. "What will I say?" I tell myself. He answers. "Hi? Who is this?" He says in a dead tone. "Um, it's Katniss. I just want-" he cuts me off. "Listen. I know you don't want me to date her because she'll manipulate me. I don't care at all. i know that you're sorry and stuff, and I forgive you. All I ask you is to let me be." He hung up. Oh well.

The next day I walk down towards the meadow and climb up a tree. I close my eyes. And I hear it again. ALL I ASK YOU IS TO LET ME BE. I think he is right. why am I telling him what to do anyways? All of a sudden I hear Effie's voice. I open my eyes and look down. Laying down underneath the tree is Effie and Haymitch holding hands. I don't move an inch. I just listen. "Listen darling," Haymitch starts. "I love you and you know it. But these days have been hard. I have to make a choice." He takes a long break which gives me the occasion the discreetly climb down the tree. As soon as I am on the ground, I do signs to Haymitch telling him to stop. To not make that bad choice I influenced him to badly do. "I love you and I always will. I will never let you go." He says. He seems to have understood what I meant. I start back towards home.

Later that day, I got a call from Haymitch. He thanked me for stopping him from making the wrong choice. He also told me that he wants to start drinking again, and I said that he had stopped for Effie's good, and for her love, and asked him if he did love her. All he told me back was that he truly did. So I convinced him to never drink again which is a great accomplishment for him I think.


End file.
